The Priestess and The Clay Bomb Master
by KurenaiYuuki
Summary: xover with Naruto. Inuyasha has betrayed Kagome yet again so when Kagome is running through the forest and trips over a rock and falls into the well she wakes up to a whole different world. She is found by Deidara and tobi.Chapter8 Muerto O Vida
1. Chapter 1 Default Chapter

The Priestess and The Clay Bomb Master

A/n yes another story from well this is for another C2 community I joined. I was trying to write another story anyways having an uneven number is something I don't like. So here is another story that I have just created. So lets see um its another crossover with Naruto and the pairing well since I already have a slight Kagome Itachi in my Dragon ninja story so ummmm…. let see who else in the Akatsuki do I like ummm….okay Deidara yes Deidara is my number two Akatsuki hotty and he is a guy I don't care if somewhere in some chapter of the manga it says he's a girl I want bodily proof that says he is a girl. So it's a DeidaraxKagome.

Also if you read my Dragon Ninja story that will be updated soon I'm half way done with the next chapter.

For those who read A Haunting Past I'm almost done with the next chapter. Both these will be updated by the end of the day.

Note I have read summaries of later Chapters and volumes of the manga slight spoilers but not enough to spoil the story.

**Pairings: Sakura Itachi (Sakura is 18 so Itachi is 23.) ****Deidara Kagome, Naruto Hinata, Ino Shikamaru. **

Edit: september 1st, 2007 **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE PAIRING ITACHI SAKURA LEAVE NOW!!! i** will not stand for any flames yelling at me about Sakura being with Itachi from the sakura haters got it.

Summary: Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha yet again when she finds him in bed with Kikiyo who was brought back by a newly completed Shikon no Tama. As she runs to the well she trips and hits her head on the well and falls in…but doesn't end up in here world she ends up in the Naruto world and is found unconscious by Tobi and Deidara.

Chapter one: Another World.

Kagome's POV

'_It happened again. I saw them together….but this time it was different they were getting intimate. I knew I shouldn't have come back. We completed the jewel and Inuyasha got what he wanted…to bring Kikiyo back….'_

Third Person POV

Kagome was running through the forest trying to get to the well. They had completed the jewel only 6 hours earlier. They had defeated Naraku a few days ago. Kagome had given Inuyasha the jewel barely three hours ago. She thought that Kikiyo was gone forever finally after Mount Azusa.

(See summary of chapter with the Mount Azusa incident in volume I think 46 or 47 it happens because there about 52 volumes of the manga in Japan.)

Kagome had left for her time just so she could tell her family. When she came back to the village in the spare hut next to Kaede's she found them in a futon together.

As Kagome ran she couldn't get the image out of her mind. Tears were running down her face as she ran Inuyasha and Kikiyo's words still running through her mind,

'_Sorry Kagome but he's mine now.'_

'_Sorry Kagome I just couldn't forget about Kikiyo. But I still love you.'_

Kagome just kept running and she thought,

'Love me….he betrayed me again…he told me he loved me...and that he had forgotten about Kikiyo. I should have known it was to go to be true.'

Kagome kept running and she began to run even faster as she heard her friend's voices call out looking for her. Kagome wiped the tears out of her eyes and continued to run. She ran as fast as she could to the well. She didn't want to be here she just wanted to go home and cry her eyes out. Kagome soon found her way to the well. As she ran to the well she tripped over a rock that wasn't there before and fell into the well hitting her head on the side of it as she fell and she blacked out.

---Naruto world Near the Akatsuki base---

Deidara and Tobi were returning from a mission. As they were walking up the path to the Akatsuki's hide out Tobi who was being his annoying self and running all over the place ran straight into a tree and Deidara said,

"Can't you watch out where you're going, yeah."

Tobi turned and said,

"Tobi is sorry."

(How am I doing with Tobi?)

Deidara just sighed and wondered how he got stuck with this kid as his partner. As Tobi ran all over the path he ran to a old dried up well that was near the bases entrance and said,

"Tobi find someone."

Deidara intrigued and annoyed walked over and asked,

"What did you find, yeah?"

Tobi from behind his mask replied,

"Tobi find someone at the bottom of the well."

Deidara looked over the edge of well and said,

"Well I can see someone, yeah. Now go down there and get them, yeah!"

Deidara then kicked Tobi in the butt, which caused him to jump up in the air and fall straight down into the well barely missing Kagome. Deidara then heard Tobi say,

"Tobi says it's a girl, senpai."

Getting annoyed Deidara then said,

"Whatever just bring her up, yeah."

Tobi then picked up the unconscious Kagome and jumped out of the well. Since she was at the bottom of a well it was very hard to see what the girl looked like but now Deidara saw that the girl was dressed in a strange out fit she had on a long sleeveless jade green dress, her hair was long beautiful emerald, and her skin was a light tan. Around her neck she wore a pair of string of rosary beads. Tobi then said,

"Tobi is a good boy."

Deidara ignoring this picked up Kagome and put her on his back and began to carry her back to the base. When they entered the base they were met by one of there fellow comrades Itachi Uchiha who in his cold voice,

"Deidara, who is that?"

Deidara replied,

"We found her unconscious in the dried up well, yeah. She looks like a priestess or something, yeah."

Itachi then said,

"Take her to see Sakura."

Deidara just nodded followed by Tobi carried Kagome to medic area where Sakura was. Sakura had joined the Akatsuki a year earlier and had fallen in love with Itachi and Itachi had fallen in love with her and at the moment Sakura was 2 months pregnant with there first child and after the child was born they would get be getting married. When Deidara had reached the medic area he knocked and a voice from behind the door said,

"Who is it?"

Deidara replied,

"It's me, yeah."

From behind the door Sakura said,

"Oh come on in Deidara-kun."

Deidara then opened the door and walked in and Sakura asked,

"What seems to be the problem Deidara-kun?"

Deidara setting the unconscious Kagome down on one of the beds said,

"We found her at the bottom of the well outside the base, yeah. She looks like she is a priestess, yeah."

Sakura then said,

"Well she seems alright other than it looks like she has been crying and she has a small bump on her head. I'll just fix that bump and she should be fine."

Sakura then put her hands to the back of Kagome's head where the bump was and her hands began to glow and she transfer Chakra to Kagome and her wound healed. After Kagome was healed Sakura sat back and said,

"Your right she does look like she's a priestess, but I don't think there are no shrines around here at least not any that I know of."

Tobi then said,

"Tobi thinks the girl is awaking."

Deidara and Sakura looked at Kagome and sure enough her eyes were beginning to open. When her eyes open they were revealed to be a deep sapphire blue. Kagome then sat up and looked from Sakura, to Deidara, to Tobi and then asked,

"Where am I?"

Sakura replied,

"You're in the medic area of the Akatsuki base. I'm Haruno, Sakura. What is your name?"

Kagome replied,

"My name is Kagome but how the heck did I end up in this world this world isn't my world."

A/n so that's all for now. How is it good or bad? Sorry for grammar but my beta person hasn't replied yet to my other email for a different story. So how do you like it? This is my third crossover story and my second with Inuyasha and Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2 Akatsuki

**A/n okay I know people hate okay despise Sakura and hate her being with Itachi…the reason she is with the Akatsuki will be explained in a few chapters**. All I can say is this I like the pairing and I despise Sasuke so I can say this if Sasuke at all appears in this story he is going to get his ass whipped by Deidara a lot also because I have sad news for those who don't know. Deidara DIES!!!! Yes he dies in the manga chapter 362 he commits suicide during a battle with Sasuke to kill him so in honor of Deidara if Sasuke shows up at all in this story to try and harm Kagome he will be killed.

Song in this chapter is **Broken Wings by MR. Mister**. I found this song while looking for DeiSaku amvs on youtube and this was the song for the first one I watched. I don't know why I just have a habit of sticking songs in chapters now….

Thanks for all 12 reviews, 5 C2s, 5 favs, and 25 alerts. This is my second most popular story alert wise. The most popular alert wise is Kagome: Dragon Ninja which has 37.

**Hope this chapter satisfies everyone. If not this story is just getting started and I have more stories and other crossovers on the way. It took awhile to get Kagome: Dragon Ninja going so things should pick up soon**.

Chapter 2 Akatsuki

Sakura just looked at Kagome and asked,

"What do you mean that this isn't your world?"

_Baby I don't understand_

Why we can't just hold on

To each other's hands  


Deidara then said,

"What is the last thing you remember, yeah?"

"The last thing I remember was I was running from my friends and I had to get to the well to get back to my time but I fell and hit my head…and then I woke up here." replied Kagome

"Why were you running from your friends?" asked Sakura

"Because they betrayed me, the man who I thought loved me betrayed me yet again for a past love." She replied looking down at her hands

"Why would you stay with a man like that if he kept betraying you?" asked a confused Sakura

"Because I thought he loved me…he said he loved me but he just betrayed me again. I thought I was rid of his past love when she finally died for good but I guess I was wrong. The man I thought loved me brought her back from the grave." replied Kagome

"How is that possible, yeah?" asked a confused Deidara

"It is possible. In my world there is something called the Jewel of Four Souls or the Shikon no Tama. This jewel was scattered about and only a few days ago were me and my companions finally able to complete it and defeat our enemy. I gave the jewel to the one who I thought loved me so he could make his wish and become human or demon for he was half demon. What he wished for was his former lover the woman I am the reincarnation of to come back to life. I knew I shouldn't have let him make the wish on the jewel but not it's too late." Replied Kagome

_This time will be the last_

_Fear unless I make it all so clear_

I need you so 

Kagome then began to cry and Sakura went over and began to rub her back and said,

"It's alright now Kagome. Deidara can you and Tobi go tell Leader she's awake he would probably like her to join the Akatsuki."

Deidara just nodded and then he left the room followed by Tobi. Sakura then turned to Kagome and said,

"Kagome, since you have no where else to go you can stay here. So you're a priestess."

"Yes, I am. But I don't even know if my powers work in this world." Replied Kagome

"So this is the little well girl."

Kagome turned to see a tall man with spiky brown hair and jade green eyes walk into the room.

"Hello leader." Said Sakura bowing her head

The man called leader nodded and then turned his focus on Kagome and said,

"So, Clay boy tells me that they found you in a well and some how you were transported to this world. So you're a priestess. I think we might be able to use you."

Kagome and Sakura just looked at the man called leader.

"I can stay?" asked a cautious Kagome

"Yep, I think Deidara has taken a liking to you anyway. Now Kagome is it…when you feel well enough we'll see if you are Akatsuki material by sending you on a mission with Deidara and Tobi you can take what ever weapon you want out of the weapon hall." Replied the mysterious leader

Kagome just nodded and then leader got up and left the room.

_  
__Take these broken wings_

And learn to fly again

And learn to live so free

And when we hear the voices sing

The book of love will open up

And let us in

Sakura turned to Kagome and said,

"See all you have to do is go on a mission and then you're in."

Kagome just smiled and nodded and then blushed when her stomach began to grumble.

"I guess you're hungry. If you feel that you are well enough to stand we can go to the dinning hall and get you something to eat? Asked Sakura trying not to laugh

"I think I can stand." Replied Kagome

Kagome then got up and wobbled a bit but Sakura steadied her. Sakura and Kagome then slowly walked out of the room down the many passages to the dinning hall but as they walked to the dinning hall Kagome had trouble staying upright. When they got to the entrance to the dinning room Kagome tripped over a loose stone tile and fell face first into something green that caught her. When she looked up she screamed when she came face to face with a green monster. When Kagome screamed she turned around and ran full throttle out of the dinning room back down the hall.

Sakura sighed it seemed everyone who met Zetsu ran away screaming.

"What did I do?" asked a confused Zetsu

"Nothing Zetsu. Just go sit back down and I'll go find her." replied Sakura

Sakura then ran after Kagome. She looked everywhere. She looked back in the med lab but she wasn't there. As Sakura walked out of the med lab she bumped into Deidara, who asked,

"Sakura, where is Kagome? Yeah."

"That's what I would like to know to. She ran into Zetsu on accident and then ran out of the dinning hall screaming." she replied

"So the new girls gone?"

Sakura looked over Deidara's shoulder to see one of the few girl Akatsuki members. She had long crimson red hair and sea foam eyes. Her name was Umi Hyuuga

"Oh hello Umi, yes Kagome has disappeared. I don't know where she is could you use your Byakugan to find her?" asked Sakura

Umi nodded and turned her Byakugan and began to look in different directions.

"Found her." She said after a few minutes

"Where is she? Yeah" Asked a very concerned Deidara

"She's hiding in the weapons room." Umi replied

Deidara then took of running down hallway after hallway that led to the weapons room. When he reached the weapons room he opened the door and stepped in and said,

"Hello, anybody in here, yeah."

Then suddenly from out of know where an arrow with a huge white light behind it came hurtling at Deidara which he luckily dodged. He soon found the source of the scared arrow which was a terrified Kagome standing at the very back of the room.

"Kagome, its okay it's just me Deidara, yeah." He said walking hands up towards her

_  
Baby I think tonight_

We can take what was wrong

And make it right

I need you so

Baby it's all I know

That you're half of the flesh

And blood makes me whole

I need you so

Kagome tossed the bow aside and ran and fell into Deidara's arms crying. Deidara comforted.

"It's alright Kagome, yeah." Said Deidara rubbing her back

"Dei-kun what was that thing?" she asked through her sobs

"It was just creepy old Zetsu. He's an Akatsuki like me, yeah. So don't worry, yeah." He replied

Kagome just looked at him and then smiled and then rested her head against his chest. Kagome felt safe there. She hadn't felt safe insecure in anyone's arms in a long time. Inuyasha never held her this way.

"Deidara I have a mission for you."

Kagome scrambled out of Deidara's arms and the two got up to face Leader.

"What is the mission sir? Yeah." Asked Deidara

"I want to see if you can capture the Kyuubi's vessel Naruto Uzumaki. Do what you have to for all I care do a pretend battle and pretend to capture her or something I don't care. Do what you have to. So go to Konoha and capture him…I can already tell by the giant hole in the wall from that arrow you let fly Kagome, that you will be an excellent addition to the Akatsuki. Now go find Tobi and leave." Replied Leader

_Take these broken wings_

And learn to fly again

And learn to live so free

And when we hear the voices sing

The book of love will open up

And let us in  


Deidara and Kagome nodded and went to look for Tobi who they found up a tree in the courtyard with Zetsu beneath trying to scare him. When they got Tobi down from the tree, Deidara and Kagome left the Akatsuki base and began to make there way to Konoha.

A/n so what do you think. How did you like this chapter…poor Zetsu everyone is scared of him….hmmm how did a Hyuuga get into the Akatsuki. Please review I hope you all liked this chapter and I'll update soon


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise Attack

A/n I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is my fifth most popular story review wise. Second most popular alert wise

Phoenixstar123 here it is.

Sorry for grammar

Song in this chapter is Send Me an Angel by Zeromancer. Found this song while looking at Chrono Crusade Amvs

Thank you for all 8 reviews

**For Sakura haters I might do something to get rid of her I might not. I might also kill Sasuke in this story to. **

**And once again the alerts aren't working **

Chapter 3 Surprise Attack

_Do you believe in heaven above?  
Do you believe in love?  
Don't tell a lie,  
Don't be false or untrue,  
It all comes back to you_

As Tobi, Deidara, and Kagome made there way to Konoha, Kagome stayed close to Deidara. She was still new to this place and she was scared of it. After walking for a couple hours Deidara and Tobi suddenly stopped. Kagome looked up at Deidara and asked,

"Dei-kun what is wrong?"

"Kagome get behind me." he said pushing her behind him

Kagome while hiding behind Deidara shrieked when a group of 5 ninjas jumped down from the trees. All bore the mark of leaf village on there headband protectors. Kagome heard a girl with black hair and white eyes say,

"Akatsuki, surrender now or you will have to face us."

"Hello Hinata-chan how have you been. I haven't seen you since you tried to take Sakura back from Itachi." Said Deidara as Kagome watched him smile

"Well we still plan on taking her back." Spat Hinata as she lunged at Deidara who jumped into a nearby tree and put Kagome there and said,

"Kagome, stay here, yell if you need us. Tobi watch her."

_Open fire on my burning heart  
I've never been lucky in love  
My defenses are down,  
A kiss or a frown  
I can't survive on my own_

Deidara then hopped back down and began to fight Hinata and boy with similar eyes, Neji.

As Kagome watched Deidara and Tobi fight the four ninja…wait four. Kagome counted them. Again she counted four….then where was the fifth one.

"Hey, need some help getting down."

_If a girl walks in and carves her name in my heart,  
I'll turn and run away  
Everyday we've all been led astray,  
It's hard to be lucky in love.  
_

Kagome turned to face big blue eyes looking back at her and when she did she screamed and fell out of the tree. When Deidara saw this he jumped up and caught her ignoring Hinata and Neji. When he landed back on the ground holding her bridal style there jaws all dropped as they heard her say,

"Thank you Dei-kun."

The other two ninja Shikamaru and Ino stared at Kagome. Naruto jumped down a few feet from Deidara and Neji finally said,

"Hey, Akatsuki, where did you kidnap her from?"

"Kidnapped they hadn't kidnapped me they had saved me." thought a confused Kagome

Suddenly Kagome felt herself being lifted into the air as she, Deidara, and Tobi were now flying on a giant clay bird. Kagome looked down and saw that they were circling the ninja below them. Kagome turned to Deidara to see him drop a bunch of bombs on the ninja below them. Hinata and the others looked up just as the bombs hit the ground and detonated. Smoke began to rise and Deidara brought the bird back down to the ground and looked over the wreckage. The bodies of Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Naruto lay on the ground they were still alive just knocked unconscious by the explosion. Deidara scooped up Naruto and they began to fly back to the base.

_It gets in your eyes,  
It's making you cry  
Don't know what to do  
Don't know what to do  
You're looking for love,  
Calling heaven above..._

As they flew back to the base Naruto woke up and smirking grabbed Kagome before Deidara and Tobi could do anything and jumped off the clay bird.

"Fuck!!!" screamed Deidara when he noticed what had happened

Deidara turned the bird around and began to fly back down but as he got closer to Kagome and Naruto who were falling at an alarming rate something strange happened.

Kagome had managed to get out of Naruto's grasp and she began to fall even faster. As she fell she braced her self for impact but impact with the ground never came. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was floating in the air and a pair of golden wings had sprouted from her back. She was still dressed in her strange priestess clothes but her dress had gone crimson red, her hair had turned sapphire, and eyes turned into a light purple.

_Send me an angel,  
Send me an angel...  
Right now,  
Right now...  
Send me an angel,  
Send me an angel...  
Right now,  
Right now...  
_

Naruto who had landed onto top of a tree just stared at her. Deidara and Tobi also stared in shock as Kagome flew back up to them but as she did fly back up from out of no where five kunai hit her in the back and she began to fall back to the ground. Deidara began to fly down towards and yet again as he got close to her someone else got her. In a blur someone grabbed her and landed on a tree next to Naruto. It was Kakashi.

"Kakashi, give her back to me!" demanded Deidara

"Sorry, Deidara no can do." Replied Kakashi

Kagome's eyes opened weakly and she reached out a hand toward Deidara and said.

"Dei-kun…."

Kagome then closed her eyes and she began to glow again. Kakashi and Deidara gasped when Kagome screamed,

"DEI-KUN!!!!!"

The light engulfed the entire area and blinded everyone. Deidara and Tobi flew back a bit on the clay bird. After the light subside everyone opened there eyes and saw Kagome hovering in the sky with a pair of white wings coming out of her back. Her clothes had become pure snow white and her hair was crimson red. The wound in her back from the kunai had disappeared. Soon the glow that encased her disappeared along with her wings and she began to fall to the ground unconscious. Deidara swooped down and caught her in his arms. 

There was nothing more they could do they had lost the Kyuubi yet again and to top it all off Kagome had transformed into some kind of angel. Deidara turned the bird around and they headed back to the base.

When they got back to the base they were confronted by Leader, who asked,

"What the hell Deidara, why are you back? What happened to the girl?"

"We were ambushed by Anbu from Konoha, yeah. One of which was the Kyuubi, yeah. Who we had but he kidnapped Kagome, but then Kagome got away from him as they fell she transformed into like angel or something, yeah. She transformed twice, yeah."

"Twice?"

"Twice once when she fell, yeah and when Kakashi threw five kunai in her back."

"Hmm this girl just keeps getting weird and weirder. What ever I'll send Zetsu and Shuiro out to go get the Kyuubi I think Zetsu needs to eat something while he's out to."

Leader then walked back into the base while Deidara took Kagome back to his room to look after her.

_Empty dreams can only disappoint,  
In a room behind your smile  
But don't give up  
Don't give up  
__You can be lucky in love_

"Senpai, will Kagome-chan be alright?" asked Tobi

"Just go away Tobi, yeah."

"Tobi sorry, Tobi is a good boy."

Tobi then left the room. Deidara then pulled up a chair and sat down and watched over Kagome.

"So this is the new girl."

Deidara whipped his head around to see one of the Akatsuki girl's named Shuiro standing in the door way. She had long crimson hair and light brown eyes.

"What do you want Shuiro, yeah?"

"I just wanted to see the girl that would make you go soft and retreat."

"Well you saw her now get the hell out of my room!!"

"No can do Deidara. I'm not the only one who wants to see her. Hey come on in you two."

_It gets in your eyes,  
It's making you cry  
Don't know what to do  
Don't know what to do  
You're looking for love,  
Calling heaven above_

Deidara confused watched as two little girls walked into the room. They looked no older than 8. The first girl had auburn hair and deep blue eyes and the other girl had auburn eyes and deep blue hair.

"Be nice to them Deidara you know Leader and Umi (the unnamed member) would kill you if you laid a hand on their kids."

Shuiro then left the room laughing as she walked down the hall.

"_Damn you Shuiro you just wanted to get out of baby sitting the, yeah." _thought Deidara

Deidara then looked back at the two little girls and tried to smile and asked,

"So Akemi, Akiko how have you two been, yeah?"

"We're fine Uncle Mouthy." Replied Akemi the one with blue hair

"But we would much rather be with Shuiro than a stinky old man like you." Said Akiko

"I don't smell and I'm not old, yeah!" yelled Deidara

"Whatever so whose your girlfriend?" asked Akemi

"She's not my girlfriend, yeah!!"

Deidara then began to chase the two little girls around the room. As he chased them Kagome began to wake up. When she sat up she began to laugh at the sight of Deidara chasing to little girls around the room. Deidara turned when he heard her laugh and ran over to her and asked,

"Are you alright Kagome, yeah?"

"I'm fine Dei-kun but who are these two?"

"Oh these two, they're just leader's kids. The auburn hair is Akiko and the one with the blue hair is Akemi, yeah. Their twins and annoying little brats!"

"Deidara did I just hear you call my daughters annoying little brats!"

Deidara and Kagome looked up to see a woman with blue hair up in a bun with a flower in it and pink eyes walk into the room wearing a black kimono.

"Oh, Umi so nice to see you, yeah. No. I didn't I was saying on wonderful beautiful they are, yeah." Replied Deidara with a sweat drop

_Send me an angel,  
Send me an angel...  
Right now,  
Right now...  
Send me an angel,  
Send me an angel...  
Right now,  
Right now..._

"That's what I thought you said."

Umi then walked over to Kagome and said,

"So, you're Kagome the strange priestess from another world. Pein tells me you have excenllent marksmanship with a bow. I'm Umi by the way. I think I'll give the girls to Yuki to look after because it seems that you Deidara have your hands full with her."

Umi then walked out of the room with her daughters fallowing behind her.

"Thank you for saving me Dei-kun."

"Don't worry Kagome I will never let anyone hurt you, yeah."

"But, because of me the Kyuubi got away."

"Don't worry about it Kagome. Leader sent Shuiro and Zetsu after the Kyuubi, yeah."

"Deidara is right Kagome there is no need to worry."

Deidara and Kagome looked up to see Leader walk into the room.

"Kagome, from what Deidara told you transformed into an angel or something. I think I figured out what that angel thing is….."

A/n I think I'll leave it there. I'll have the next chapter out soon. Was this chapter good or bad? Sorry for grammar. Please review and hopefully the alerts will be back to normal soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Angels

A/n Song in this chapter is Angel of Darkness by Alex C. The idea for the events in this chapter was inspired by the Lyrics of the Song Angel of Darkness and the trinity blood AMV I found it in. I'm not kidding this song inspired this chapter.

Sorry for the long wait I've been on a fan art binge drawing a ton of fan art for my Oban fanfics. I will draw some for this…I'll try to draw Kagome in both angel forms….sadly I can't draw wings to save my life but oh well.

Thanks for the reviews they are very much appreciated.

As for Sakura I know people hate Sakura and want me to get rid of her but um I'm pro Sakura Itachi pairing sorry don't hurt me. But if you really want me to I will find someway to get rid of Sakura….but I really don't want to kill her….maybe I could compromise with some of you and send Sakura and her unborn child to another dimension. Does that sound reasonable?

Oh yeah Orochimaru is in this chapter along with Sas-gay.

Oh yeah Hurray for over 1,000 hits total 1,082 hits.

Chapter 4 Angels

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end _

"You've figured out why I transformed. Then tell me, please." begged Kagome

"Well you see in the in my former village Amegakure there is a legend that talks about a mysterious power. About 300 years ago at the founding of the Land of Rain the Daimyo who controlled the Land of Rain had two daughters they were twins and polar opposites of each other. One was good, one was pure evil. Both girls had mysterious powers. Their names were Hikari and Kurai. Soon Hikari gained the nickname Angel of Light and Kurai gained the nickname Angel of Darkness because of there personalities. When they were 17 both girls disappeared into thin air. No trace was ever found of them. But one thing can be said once when the girls fought they both transformed. In Hikari's first transformation she had golden wings then as the fight intensified they became white. Kurai on the other hand had pure black wings. I have a feeling that Kagome here is either the reincarnation of Hikari or her descendent. Then that would also make her the real Daimyo of the Land of Rain." Explained Pein

"So I'm like a princess or something."

"That is correct Angel of Light."

Everyone turned to see standing in the door way a woman wearing a strapless black dress and silver hair and crimson red eyes walk into the room.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?!" asked Pein

"My name is Saiyaku and I am the Angel of Darkness the descendant of Kurai. You Angel of Light will die!" she replied

(Saiyaku means disaster.)

A black wind began to swirl around Saiyaku and soon a pair of black wings appeared coming out of her back.

"You really should have hid that outburst of power much better then I wouldn't have found you. Now I can avenge my ancestor!"

Saiyaku then sent a huge blast of black light at Kagome. Pein barely moved out of the way and Deidara didn't have anytime to react. Before Deidara could push Kagome out of the way the light hit and knocked her straight through the wall.

The dust from the blast was too thick to see through as Pein and Deidara got up to see what happened. They heard Saiyaku laugh and say,

"Oh dear the poor girl must have died. She really is pathetic."

"So I'm pathetic am I?"

Deidara and Pein turned to see Kagome dressed all in white, hair crimson, pink eyes, and white wings stumbling out of the wreckage and back into the room.

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand_

"How dare you come into my home and attack my friends and loved ones. I know I just came to this world. But this place is my home and I will fight you to protect it."

"Oh really you didn't even know you had this power. Let me tell you something girly. Darkness will always conquer the light!"

Saiyaku then lunged at Kagome and pushed her through the ceiling and outside. Pein and Deidara jumped through the hole onto the roof. They looked up and saw Kagome and Saiyaku sending light blasts at each.

Everytime Kagome sent one at Saiyaku she dodged it. Kagome did her best to dodge the light blasts from Saiyaku but to no avail. Saiyaku sent another powerful light blast at Kagome and it hit her in the chest causing her to fall to the ground and spit up blood.

"KAGOME!!!" screamed Deidara as he began to run over to her

"NO!!!!"

Deidara stopped in his track and just stared at Kagome as she got up.

"Don't help me Deidara. I need to fight her on my own."

"Oh is the poor little Light gonna try and beat me. Ha there is no way you can beat me. You're too weak." Said Saiyaku

Saiyaku then flew higher up into the air and said,

"Try and catch me if you can."

Kagome lifted into the air and began to fallow after Saiyaku. Deidara and Pein fallowed close behind on one of Deidara' clay birds.

_When darkness falls  
Pain is all  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind  
and I will fight  
_

Kagome continued to fallow Saiyaku sending light blasts and sacred arrows which Saiyaku dodged all of them. They did this for the next several miles with Deidara still following behind. After awhile Saiyaku looked back at Kagome and smirked and disappeared.

Deidara and Pein saw her smirk and they both realized they were headed for a trap.

"Kagome IT'S A TRAP!!!" screamed Deidara

But it was too late as Kagome looked back at them a beam of light shot out from the forest below and hit her. She screamed and began to fall. Deidara tried to make the bird fly over to her but as he did he and Pein found themselves shot down by another beam of light.

_The love is lost  
beauty and light  
have vanished from  
garden of delight  
_

Both men jumped off the clay bird and landed on the forest floor. Before Pein could do anything Deidara had run off into the forest calling Kagome's name.

As he came into a clearing he stopped when he saw four figures on the other side. One looked to be unconscious.

"Dammit!! Whoever you are show yourselves!!!" screamed Deidara

The figures stepped out of the darkness of the trees and revealed themselves. Deidara gasped when he saw Sasuke Uchiha holding an unconscious Kagome in his arms with Orochimaru next to him and Saiyaku on his other side.

"Orochimaru." Growled Deidara at his former comrade

"Long time no see Deidara. Sorry about Ssssasori."

"You vile snake give me Kagome back."

"Sorry Deidara no can do. You see this woman has a power that I need and she would be very influential as my servant if she became the Daimyo of the Land of Rain. Besides I think Sasuke likes her and she seems to be a good replacement for the Cherry Blossom which your brother stole from Sasuke."

"You sick teme."

(No yeah's at the end of his sentences because he is extremely angry. The lines would be ruined if I put yeah at the end.)

Deidara then made to make a clay bomb to throw at them when…

"Deidara, do you really want to make a bomb with your precious Angel over here." said Orochimaru

_The dreams are gone  
midnight has come  
the darkness is our new kingdom_

Deidara stopped at this and just glared at Orochimaru who just laughed.

"See you can't do anything when the woman you love is in trouble. Tell Itachi that we'll be seeing him soon to. The Cherry Blossom is still of good use to us especially with her unborn child."

Deidara was sickened by this comment he didn't want to know what kind of crazy experiments Orochimaru would do to Sakura especially since she was pregnant.

Before Deidara could do another thing the group disappeared with Orochimaru saying,

"It will be fun to experiment on you precious Angel. I doubt you see her in one piece again."

Deidara would have gone after them if he didn't know where the hell they had gone so out of frustration he created another clay bird and after finding Pein flew up into the air and dropped at least 20 bombs on the ground below them.

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end_

After releasing his anger on the poor ground below him Deidara and Pein made there way back to the base. There was no way they were going to look for Orochimaru alone this was going to take the entire Akatsuki. When they got back to the base Deidara went to look for Sakura and Itachi and found them out in the backyard.

"Deidara-san what's wrong what happened to Kagome-chan?" asked Sakura when she saw him

"Sakura-chan, Itachi I need to tell you both something, yeah."

"Well what is it Deidara spit it out." Said Itachi

"Kagome has been kidnapped by Orochimaru, yeah. He said he is also going to come after you Sakura-chan and your unborn baby."

Sakura was frightened by this while Itachi was angry.

"Don't worry Sakura I won't let that teme Orochimaru touch you or our baby."

Sakura just nodded.

---Somewhere----

In a dark dank room Sasuke sat watching over a still unconscious Kagome who had changed back. It only had taken them an hour to reach there base in the Land of the Waterfall. As Sasuke watched Kagome he realized how beautiful she was. She looked better than Sakura.

"_I think instead of taking back Sakura and killing Itachi's kid I'll just take Kagome and then once my brother and Sakura's brat are dead I'll use her to resurrect my clan." He thought _

(Yes I make Sasuke twisted in this story as well as in Kagome: Dragon Ninja.)

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand _

"So what do you want to do the girl Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to see Saiyaku standing in the door way.

"Not sure yet. I think I'll make her mine and then I'll resurrect my clan after I kill Itachi and his child."

"Well let me have my fun with her. It is after all her fault that I can't the ruler of the Land of Rain. I'm going to make her pay for what her ancestor did to mine."

"As long as you don't kill her I let you have some pay back, Saiyaku."

"Well I hope you torture her to. I want to see her wither in pain. Along with that Cherry Blossom. Which reminds me I think its time for you to pay a visit to your brother soon."

"I think you right. I need to get Sakura back and get rid of that damn child."

Saiyaku then left the room leaving Sasuke alone with Kagome.

As Sasuke stared at Kagome her eyes began to open.

_Hunt goes on  
deep in the night  
time to pray  
down on your knees   
you can't hide from the  
eternal light  
until my last   
breath I will fight( I will fight...)_

As Kagome sat up she took in her surroundings. It was obvious to her that she wasn't in the Akatsuki base. She then looked at Sasuke.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked

"You have been captured by Orochimaru and are in his base in Waterfall Country. I am Sasuke."

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"Because I want you and so doesn't Orochimaru. Tell me what your name is?"

"It's Kagome."

"Well Kagome I'm going to make you mine. You will help me resurrect my clan after I kill my brother Itachi and his pesky unborn child."

"What!! But then you would kill Sakura-sama."

"No I'll just beat her enough so that it would only kill the child and not her. I want Sakura to and Orochimaru also needs her. She can be used as a bargaining chip with Konohagakure."

_Now realize  
the stars they die  
darkness has  
fallen in paradise_

"You disgust me Sas-gay."

Kagome then went on to spit in Sasuke's face. This just angered Sasuke more. Sasuke grabbed Kagome and pushed up against the wall holding her their by her neck.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't call me that again got it."

Kagome nodded she could barely breath and tears were running down her face. Sasuke then let go of her neck only to grab both her arms and pull them up over he head and hold them there with one hand and support him self with the other. The next thing he did made the tears fall from her eyes even faster. Sasuke crashed his lips down upon her mouth in a hard kiss.

_but we'll be strong  
and we will fight  
against the  
creatures of the night_

When he kissed her Kagome gasped and accidentally opened her mouth slightly. Sasuke took this opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue. As Sasuke did this Kagome was frantically looking for away out of this. She soon found one. Mustering all strength she had in her legs she kneed Sasuke in the groin causing in to fall back in pain. Kagome then ran out of the room as fast as she could. She ran down all after all and soon found herself lost at a two hallway split. She had to get out of this place she had to get back to her Dei-kun.

"Get back here you BITCH!!!!"

Kagome whipped around to Sasuke running towards her. Kagome turned down one of the two hallways with Sasuke pursing her. This was a deadly mistake for the hallway she had picked was a dead end. Kagome skidded to a stop and turned around to see Sasuke running at her. She had no escape there was no way out. Kagome soon felt her back up against the cold stone wall as Sasuke pinned her there with his hand around her neck.

"If you ever do that again I will kill you. You here my bitch.''

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end_

Kagome could barely nod her head and the last thing she felt was Sasuke's mouth on hers as her world went black.

From the shadows Saiyaku watched with a smile on her face as Sasuke began to carry the unconscious girl back down the hall to his room.

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand _

A/n I'm getting evil what is Sasuke going to do the unconscious Kagome….Who wants to guess what he'll do to her. Okay so how was this chapter sorry for grammar but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. So Sakura haters will you settle for Sakura being sent to another dimension. In the next chapter this fic gets very dark very dark indeed. 


	5. Chapter 5 Mine

**Mention of Rape and mild rape** READ AT ON DISCRETION if you do not feel comfortable do not read……note Sasuke will die in this story as well. Me love Sasuke bashing and him being evil so deal with it.

THIS CHAPTER ISN'T FOR SASUKE LOVERS YE HAVE BEEN WARNERD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rating gone up just to be safe….just to be safe.

I may seem cruel to Kagome but Sasuke will pay for what he does to her….I'll just say it'll take a couple of days to find all of his body when Deidara is finished with him later Muwhahaha!!!!!

Thank you for the 8 reviews and the one review to chapter 1…..This chapter was betad by my friend and beta Chigiri Shima.

Check out my newest Inu Naru x-over Bipolar Craziness

New Inu Naru crossovers will be posted later today and the following days with the pairings of Pein (leader) Kagome, Kakashi Kagome, and Lee Kagome while Gaara Kagome and Sasori Kagome are in the works

Chapter 5: Mine 

Later that night, Sakura lay awake next to a sleeping Itachi, wondering what was going to happen to Kagome. She hoped she was all right and nothing bad was happening to her. She had strange feeling that something was very wrong with her. She sensed that something was happening to her that shouldn't be. Sakura couldn't be more right.

-----With Kagome------

When Kagome awoke the next morning her body was throbbing in pain. Most of the pain came from her lower body. Kagome pulled back the covers a bit and gasped when she saw that she was stark naked. Then the memories of what happened before she blacked out came flooding back to her. The last thing she remembered was Sasuke kissing her.

The realization of what had transpired when she was asleep hit her like a ton of bricks.

She had been raped. Sasuke had taken advantage of her while unconscious and she had been raped.

_"Why did this have to happen to me? What is Dei-kun going to say?"_ She thought

"I see that you're awake."

Kagome spun around to see Sasuke with a smirk on his face standing in the doorway looking at her.

Kagome holding the covers around her shaking form crawled back further on the bed until she hit the headboard.

"You know Kagome you have such a beautiful body. I could tell I was your first."

"You're sick."

"Oh come now. You don't mean that. I know you would have liked it. I could tell by the way your body reacted. I think you would enjoy it even more if you were awake."

Sasuke then began to walk towards her. As he got closer to the bed, Kagome began to quiver uncontrollably. She did the only thing she could do. She screamed while erecting a barrier. As soon as Sasuke touched the barrier, he screeched in pain and was pushed back.

"You fucking bitch! What is this? Take whatever the fuck this is down!!!"

Kagome continued to quiver but didn't waver in keeping her barrier up. She watched as she saw Sasuke smirk and turn around.

"You can't escape. Eventually, you will have to take it down. You are mine… You will help me resurrect my clan."

Sasuke then walked out of the room leaving Kagome, protected by her barrier, quivering and crying.

----Akatsuki-----

Sakura was outside in the courtyard. She was hanging laundry with Taiyo, one of the fellow Akatsuki who happened to be Pein's sister. As Sakura was about to put another cloak up that she had just washed the bloodstains out of something flashed in her mind. She then dropped the cloak on to the ground.

"Sakura-sama, are you alright?" asked Taiyo

"Something bad has happened to Kagome-chan."

"What?"

Before Sakura could clarify what she had said, she ran into the base and looked for Deidara. She didn't have to look long for he was patching the giant hole in his bedroom wall.

When Deidara heard Sakura come in he turned and asked,

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong, yeah?"

"Deidara-san, something bad has happened to Kagome. I can just sense it. "

"Wait…what do you mean Sakura-chan, yeah?"

"What I mean is I can sense that something has happened to her. I can sense she is in pain. I can't explain how, I just can. Someone has hurt her… It's either Orochimaru or Sasuke- teme."

"Sakura-chan, you're positive about this, yeah?"

"I am. Something has happened and it's not good. Not good at all."

----Konoha----

"So Naruto. You faced Deidara and Tobi of the Akatsuki and they retreated because of a girl?" asked Tsuande

"Hai, correct Tsuande."

"Kakashi. You said the girl transformed. What did it look like?"

"She looked like an angel when she transformed."

"Hmm this is very interesting…listen both of you. There is a legend that comes from the Land of Rain. Over 300 years ago, the Daimyo of that land's wife bore him two twin daughters. Sadly his wife died while giving birth. The twins were named Hikari and Kurai. It is said that if Kurai wasn't born, then the wife's life would have been saved. The Daimyo was so devastated by the death of his wife that he shunned Kurai. Only Hikari would actually talk to her sister but Kurai was still a very solitary child because everyone treated her like a monster. Both girls' personalities were completely different and even though they were twins they looked different. When both girls turned 17, it was time for their father to retire as the Daimyo and choose which daughter was to take his place. Naturally he chose Hikari. This enraged Kurai and she began to fight with her sister. As they fought, Hikari transformed into an angel form with golden brown wings but then her sister also transformed. She had pure black wings. As they fought, both girls transformed into angels. Hikari with white wings, her sister in black. As the fight progressed Hikari transformed again and this time she had white wings. Then in a sudden burst of energy both girls disappeared. Now keep in mind this is just a legend but now I have a feeling its real."

"Why do you say that?" asked Naruto

"Because it is believed that the girls have descendants with there power. If the one with Hikari's power is ever found then they are the rightful ruler of the Land of Rain. That is the law in the Land of Rain and the Daimyo obey that law."

"What do you want us to do Lady Tsuande?" asked Kakashi

"I want you to find the Akatsuki base and figure out what the hell is going on and try to get Sakura back to. Take whoever you want on the mission okay."

"Got it," said both Kakashi and Naruto as they disappeared from the room

-----Orochimaru-----

Orochimaru was sitting in an extremely dark room talking with Kabuto.

"Kabuto, I want us to move tomorrow to our base up in the Land of Lightning alright."

"Yes sir. Do you want me to inform Sasuke of that?"

"Oi, I'm right here."

Kabuto turned to see Sasuke walk into the room.

"How is our prisoner doing?" asked Orochimaru

"She's erected a fucking barrier so I can't get to her now. And I promised her to fulfill her body's desires because I could tell she liked what I did to her last night."

"So you raped her did you? Very good Ssssasuke."

"Thank you."

Kabuto just stared from one creep to the next.

_"What the fuck? Did he just say good job at raping a girl and did Sasuke say thank you. What the fuck is going on….maybe I should see if the girl needs medical attention."_ Thought Kabuto

(Even Kabuto isn't pure evil and even he can see the light…)

Kabuto then walked out of the room leaving the more insane than usual Orochimaru and Sasuke alone.

----Kagome----

Kagome was beginning to grow weak…she was hungry. She hadn't had a decent meal since she got here. Her body still throbbed from what Sasuke had done to her and she was using all the spiritual power she had to keep the barrier up.

Suddenly Kagome heard the door open. Thinking it was Sasuke she forced some more spiritual power into the barrier.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Kagome looked up to see Kabuto standing in the middle of the room.

"Wh-who are you?"

"I'm Kabuto. I'm a med-nin. I work for Orochimaru but I haven't come to hurt you. Could you please lower the barrier so I can check to see if you're alright?"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I don't approve with woman being raped."

"Fine, I'll lower my barrier."

Kagome slowly lowered her barrier and allowed Kabuto to check her over. After about a half hour Kabuto was done checking Kagome over.

"Why thank you Kabuto."

Kabuto whipped around to see Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"I want to thank you for healing her. It'll be even more fun when I take her again. You should have just let her keep the barrier up."

"I'm not going to let you hurt her Uchiha!"

"You have no choice. Now move Kabuto."

"No."

"Damn it! I said move Kabuto!!!"

Sasuke then attacked Kabuto before he could do anything Sasuke threw Kabuto out of the room, tied Kabuto out in the hall with chakra ropes, and locked the door. Sasuke then turned back to Kagome, who was too afraid and too confused to even think about putting up a barrier. Then Sasuke tied her arms and legs to each bedpost so that she was now naked and stretched out. As Sasuke began to strip off his clothes, Kagome waited for the inevitable. She could do nothing. Kabuto couldn't help her; no one could help her. Kagome then began to scream in pain as Sasuke began to enter her hard and fast.

Outside in the hallway Kabuto could hear Kagome's screams of pain and he felt so much pain and guilt that he couldn't do anything about it. As Kagome began to scream even louder Kabuto tried to get his chakra ropes off only to accomplish them becoming tighter.

Kagome continued to scream in pain until she passed out while Sasuke continued to ravish her body.

-----Meanwhile at the Akatsuki-----

Sakura was headed out to the courtyard with Deidara and Itachi when she suddenly collapsed onto her knees.

"Sakura are you alright?!" asked a very concerned Itachi

"I can feel her pain…."

"Who's pain, yeah?"

"It's Kagome. I feel her pain. Something very bad is happening to her right now, something very bad indeed. I can hear her screams. Someone is out in the hall and is trying to help but can't. I think… the one hurting her is Sasuke. Yes Sasuke and the one trying to save her is Kabuto…"

Sakura then passed out. Itachi looked at Deidara, who looked like he was ready to bomb an entire country. Itachi picked up Sakura and brought her back into the base and to their room. He them came out and said,

"Deidara do not worry. We will find her and if my brother did something to her, I will allow you the pleasure of killing him."

Deidara just nodded.

----Back with Orochimaru----

Orochimaru just smiled creepily at the screams that echoed throughout his base. To him, the Uchiha was doing a fine job, a very fine job.

"Sugihara! Sakumota! Get in here!!!" he yelled

A man with short silver hair and blue eyes walked into the room with a woman with long blue hair and silver eyes.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." They said in unison

"I want you both to get Haruno, Sakura from the Akatsuki. Do not kill her, for I need her and her unborn child alive. Do you hear me? I need her alive for the power that is within her."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." Again they said in unison.

Both of them disappeared from the room.

----Hours later with Sasuke----

Sasuke finally finished his 'business' with Kagome. He got up off her and put his clothes back on but before he left he took a kunai out and made a small mark on the side of Kagome's neck.

"There…now you will know that you are mine. No one else can have you."

Sasuke then walked out of the room leaving the unconscious Kagome alone still tied up by chakra ropes.

When he got out into the hallway he saw Kabuto still struggling even though in obvious pain. Sasuke just smirked and when he was close enough to Orochimaru's, so that Kabuto wouldn't come charging after him, he released the chakra ropes.

A/n okay how was this chapter and please do not kill me……well it seems Kabuto had a moment of being nice and more of that to come….O.O is that mark going to leave a scar Answer You bet Itachi's fucking hot ass it will……I know I'm being mean to Kagome but I have to be mean before I can be nice to her…oh and Sasuke is going to blown to shreds by Deidara

Oh yeah almost forgot this chapter was written in result of having only 3 or 4 hours of sleep…I went to bed at 4 am fell asleep at 5 and had to get up at 8 because I had to do a girl scout thing at 9 until 3:30…..

_Preview: Chapter 6 is called Pregnant or Not? _(this chapter isn't finished yet.)

_"It's alright Kabuto." _

_"No it's not alright this is the third time that I have failed." _

_"Third time?" _

_"My adoptive mother was raped and murdered and I couldn't do anything to stop it." _


	6. Chapter 6 Pregnant or Not!

A/n Hope you all enjoy this chapter and for some reason every time I update something goes wrong with fanfiction.

Anyways thanks for the reviews.

Story suggestions: I highly suggest that you all read Art of Seduction if you are Kakashi Sakura pairing lovers….its long and still in progress but good.

**Also will Sakura be sent to another world or will something else happen….sorry to Sakura haters but I'm not killing Sakura I like Sakura so too bad. Sakura Itachi is one of my fav not x-over pairings…so sorry to the Sakura Haters….just ignore Sakura please……pretty please……I'll deal with her later after the kid is born how's that? **

Chapter 6: Pregnant or Not?

Kagome didn't want to wake up….the pain was unbearable….but was this warm sensation running through out her body. Slowly and painfully Kagome opened her eyes to see Kabuto leaning over her_** trying**_ to heal the wound on her neck.

"K…Kabuto."

"I see that your awake now…don't worry Kagome I healed most of your wounds."

"W…where is he?"

"He's out I don't know where he went…I'm sorry that I couldn't help you Kagome."

"It's alright Kabuto."

"No it's not alright this is the third time that I have failed."

"Third time?"

"My adoptive mother was raped and murdered and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

-----Akatsuki-----

Itachi had left Sakura in there room not realizing how huge of a mistake he had just done….for people were watching then.

Sugihara and Sakumota masked there chakra and turned invisible. They crept by Tobi who was being chased by Akiko and Akemi. They could see Itachi and Deidara watching the chase from the other side of the courtyard. The two snuck into the base and made there way to Sakura's room…they found her asleep on the bed. Sakumota grabbed her while Sugihara wrote a note. The two then disappeared with the unconscious Sakura.

-----An hour later-----

Itachi followed by Deidara walked into Itachi's room to check on Sakura. They both gasped when they saw that Sakura wasn't there. Itachi found the note and read it,

"_By the time you get this it will be to late. Haruno, Sakura student of the Godaime Hokage, member of the Akatsuki organization, and fiancée to Itachi Uchiha and the mother of his unborn child will be in the hands of Lord Orochimaru."_

Itachi crumpled up the note and then ran out of the room to go find Leader. While Deidara punched the wall out of anger.

----Kabuto and Kagome----

Kabuto had given Kagome some new clothes to wear and food to eat. Kagome was now sitting patiently while Kabuto worked at trying to heal the scar on her neck. After a few more minutes Kabuto sat back and sighed.

"It just won't heal. I don't know what he did but this mark has already scared and I can't heal it for some reason."

"Lord Kabuto."

Kabuto turned to see Sakumota standing in the door way with Sakura in her arms.

"What is it Sakumota?"

"I have Sakura Haruno. Here."

Sakumota put Sakura's unconscious body on the bed in front of Kagome.

"I will inform Lord Orochimaru later Sakumota you may leave."

Sakumota just nodded and then left the room. Kabuto turned back to Kagome who was anxiously trying to wake up Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, wake up please. Please wake up."

Kagome watched as Sakura's eyes slowly opened.

"Sakura-chan are you alright."

"W-where am I?"

"You're at Orochimaru's base. You've been kidnapped."

Sakura sat up an looked around. She then noticed the scar on Kagome's neck.

"Kagome what's that on your neck?"

Kagome just looked away and so didn't Kabuto.

"Kabuto why are you here?"

"I'm healing Kagome, but I was unable to heal the scar he left."

"Kagome what is he talking about?"

"Sasuke raped me….twice."

"What!!"

"Sakura….there's something I want you to do for me."

"What is it?"

"Can you make sure….that I'm not pregnant."

Sakura gave a small smile and said,

"Sure, lay down."

Kagome lay down on the bed and Sakura got up. And put her hand over Kagome's abdomen. Her hand began to glow blue with chakra and stayed blue as she moved it up and down from Kagome's pelvis to her stomach. After few minutes of the chakra staying blue Sakura sat down and said,

"You're not pregnant."

"Thank god…but Sakura we have to get you out of her before Orochimaru gets to you and your child. I know he's going to do something to you….Itachi would kill me if I didn't do something to help you."

"Kagome, what can you do. There is no way you can get me out of this place."

"I may not be able to but Kabuto…you can get us out of here. I know of away that will keep Sakura out of danger from Orochimaru."

"And what is that?" asked Kabuto

"The well. The well that I came through to get to this world. Sakura if you jumped it to it then you should either end up in my era or the feudal era. Either way you will be safe. If you end up in my era my family will help you. If you end up in the feudal era my friends Sango and Miroku will help you. Do not trust Inuyasha or Kikiyo. Inuyasha is the one who betrayed me. Kabuto, when can we leave?"

"How about right now before Sasuke teme comes back."

"Right, let's go Sakura. Itachi go with me?"

"I don't know Sakura for right now I want to help you."

"Okay."

"Hey, come on you two. Let's go."

Both girls nodded and ran over to Kabuto. Kabuto quietly opened the door to the room and they all snuck out. They ran to the nearest exit and made it out without any opposition. This was the first time Kagome got to see where they were. They were in the middle of a thick forest.

"Sakura climb on my back." Said Kabuto

Sakura complied and got of Kabuto's back. They then jumped into the trees and began to run. They had to get away from the base as fast as possible.

"Kagome where is the well?" asked Kabuto

"It's near the Akatsuki base. Come on lets hurry!"

-----Akatsuki-----

Itachi was waiting outside the base with Deidara they were about to leave to go find Sakura and Kagome when they heard a scream echo over the forest. They both recognized the screams. It was Sakura and Kagome.

----Sakura, Kagome, Kabuto-----

"Faster Kabuto the snake is gaining on us!!" screamed Kagome

"I'm going as fast as I can considering, I'm carrying both of you!" he yelled back

"Stop yelling just concentrate on getting away from the snake. How much farther is it to the well?" yelled Sakura

"Not much farther. OW!!"

Kagome winced in pain because of the gash on her leg from when the snake attacked them a huge branch had splintered and had cut her deep. There was no time to stop the bleeding they had to get Sakura to the well.

"Kabuto the well is just up ahead. Take Sakura there and I'll keep the snake busy!" said Kagome jumping off Kabuto's back before he could say anything

"Kabuto, do as Kagome's says I believe she can handle it."

"R-Right."

Kabuto began to run faster to get away from the snake.

Kagome had soon regretted jumping off Kabuto for as soon as she landed on the ground her legs buckled from the pain but she ignored it and stood her ground against the snake. She quickly gathered any spiritual energy she had into one huge ball of energy and blasted it at the snake. The blast went right through the snake slicing it into and causing a huge explosion which knocked Kagome back into a tree which she slumped against it bleeding now from a cut on her side, legs, arms, and face.

----Kabuto and Sakura----

They had almost reached the well when the explosion happened. Three blew in front of them as the two took shelter behind a large rock. The well was about 15 feet away and they could see it but as they watched all the trees and debris fly by they saw something they wished they hadn't a bunch of rocks and trees that had flown by had destroyed the well in there path. The well was blocked there was no way they could remove any of those rocks or trees they were permanently stuck. AS the explosion faded and as the last rock came crashing down upon the well a piercing scream came over what remained of the woods. It belonged to Kagome.

"Kabuto we have to go back."

"No, since the well is gone I'm bringing you to the base."

"But, Kabuto."

"No buts. Kagome can handle her self."

"Sorry Kabuto but I'm going."

Sakura jumped out from behind the rock and began to run back in the direction she came.

"SAKURA!! Come back it's too dangerous!"

----Itachi and Deidara----

Itachi and Deidara had watched the explosion but then heard as some one screamed Sakura's name and another person scream. Itachi took of running for the one who had yelled Sakura's name and Deidara took off after the one who had screamed.

----Kagome----

The pain was unbearable….it felt as if apart of her was being forced out of her body.

"_I-it must be the well…something must have happened to the w-well."_ she thought through the pain

Kagome tried to get up but it was no use the pain was to great.

"Kagome!"

Kagome slowly lifted her head to see Sakura running towards her.

"S-Sakura…."

"Kagome don't worry your going to be alright."

"T-The well…."

"I'm sorry Kagome but the well is gone. Let me heal you."

"N-no don't I need to get to the well."

"Kagome the well is gone please just rest and let me heal you."

"KAGOME!!!!!"

Sakura whipped around to see Deidara standing behind them breathless starring at Kagome with a look of fear.

"Deidara-san, please help me carry Kagome to the base she needs to be healed."

"Deidara just nodded and picked up Kagome carefully and began to carry her back.

----Meanwhile with Itachi----

Itachi had found Kabuto and now had him pinned up against a tree.

"Where is Sakura." He growled

"She ran off back that way. We heard Kagome scream she had jumped off to protect us from the snake. Look behind you there she is with Deidara."

Itachi turned his head slightly to see Sakura walking behind Deidara who was carrying an unconscious Kagome.

"Itachi, we have to get her to the medical lab so we can healer." Said Sakura when she saw him

Itachi just nodded and followed them while simultaneously dragging Kabuto behind him.

A/n there….I'm stopping there. So will Sakura be able to save Kagome before it's to late. What will Deidara do when he finds out what Sasuke did? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and I'll deal with Sakura later okay…..

Also as soon as I finish chapter 3 of Bipolar Craziness and Reason She Killed Them and Anime High School I'll be putting up two new stories one is my Hidan Kagome which I call Priestess of Jashin and my Kakuzu Kagome which I call Slave.


	7. Chapter 7 Truth

A/n yay 57 reviews I'm over halfway to 100. This story is my third most popular thank you so much.

**Also note I'm going to have Deidara say 'un' instead of 'yeah'.**

**HELP WANTED**

Who would like to write a lemon for me? This story will have a lemon and I'm sort of inept at writing lemons….yet somehow I can write rape scenes…..doesn't make any sense but all the same I can't write I lemons. So since Lady Akatsuki is writing the lemon for Kagome: Dragon Ninja (has yet to send it to me.) who wants to do the lemon for um….well whatever chapter the lemon will be in.

TO SAKURA HATERS: I'll keep this short if you complain about Sakura and Itachi being together you will get blocked…**I will explain how she joins the Akatsuki in chapter 9 or 10.** It's getting annoying already if you don't like it then don't read my story or just ignore them okay. Sakura is not leaving my story just because some of my reviewers hate her. I'm fine if you flame me because I really don't care I've been flamed before my fucking Flame Rising for a story I use to have on here….just give the damn pairing a chance I'm not the only one who likes the pairing…if you still don't like it then leave this story now

Chapter 7 Truth

Deidara paced back and forth outside the door to Sakura's room. She had been in there for nearly two ours healing Kagome. Itachi was leaning against the wall waiting patiently for Sakura to be done.

About 5 minutes later the door opened and a very tired looking Sakura stepped out.

"How is she, un?"

"She's asleep. I healed the wounds from the explosion but what ever is causing her pain I can't stop. All I know is we heard her scream after Kabuto and I saw the well being destroyed."

"I have a theory."

Itachi, Deidara, and Sakura turned to see Kabuto starring at them from his sitting position next to the door.

"What is your theory Kabuto, un?"

"Kagome came from another world correct. Well she is still connected to that world I believe when that blast destroyed the well it destroyed the wells power which linked her world and ours. Her body has probably not adjusted to this world yet. She is still apart of her world and her body is probably going through a transformation to get rid of that half of her."

"I'm really not surprised that her body isn't use to this world not after what happened." Said Sakura

"Sakura what happened to Kagome, un."

Sakura and Kabuto looked at each other and Sakura said,

"The scar on her neck tells all." She then walked past both men and Kabuto and went down the hall to her room

Both Itachi and Deidara were confused by this and looked to Kabuto for answers but Kabuto only said,

"It's something for Kagome to tell you not me."

Deidara just nodded and then opened the door to the room. On the bed was Kagome in obvious pain that could not be treated. Deidara sat on the bed next to Kagome and pulled the hair that was on her face to the side as she tossed and turned. It seemed like other than the pain she was having a nightmare.

"Dei-kun…." She whispered

"I'm here Kagome its going to be alright, un."

This seemed to relax Kagome a bit and it seemed to have stopped the nightmare. After about five minutes Deidara watched as Kagome's eyes began to open and she sat up a bit.

"Dei-kun." She said as she adjusted to the light

When she realized it was Deidara she screamed,

"DEI-KUN!!!!" as she fell into his arms.

Deidara comforted Kagome as she sobbed into his Akatsuki cloak.

"Dei-kun, Dei-kun I missed you so much it was horrible."

As Deidara comforted her he noticed the scar on her neck.

"Kagome, where did that scar come from, un?"

Deidara felt Kagome's body stiffen when he asked.

She mumbled something he couldn't hear and asked,

"Kagome…."

Kagome lifted her head a bit and said,

"F-from Sasuke…"

"What did Sasuke do to you?"

Kagome lifted her head completely up to reveal her tear stained face and said,

"H-He r-raped me!"

As soon as the words hit him Deidara felt anger swell up inside him. How dare the Uchiha teme hurt _**his **_Kagome? How dare he violate her.

"Dei-kun."

Deidara was brought out of his thoughts by the still sobbing Kagome who was looking at him with guilt in her eyes. Deidara pulled her into a warm embrace and said,

"Don't worry Kagome he will pay for this…..I will make sure of that personally, un."

"Arigato Dei-kun. At least I'm not pregnant according to Sakura."

"H-Hai, Kagome you need to get some sleep I'll be right back okay, un."

"H-hai."

Deidara then kissed Kagome on the top of her head and then got up and laid her back down on the bed and left the room.

When he entered the hallway he slumped against the door.

"So what happened." Asked Itachi in his monotone voice

"Your brother raped her twice. That's what, un. I'm going to kill that fucking bastard for hurting her. At least she won't get pregnant with his kid."

"Deidara…."

Deidara turned to see Akiko and Akemi standing a few feet away.

"What do you two want?" he asked annoyed

"Deidara mommy told me to give this to you. Mommy said you would know what it is when you open it. She said it's only for guys to use when they love a woman very much." Said Akemi

Deidara's eye was starting to twitch leave it to Umi to give him something like this.

"What's wrong Uncle Mouthy aren't you going to open it?" asked Akiko

Deidara's eye just twitched even more and said,

"No this isn't something for children to see, un."

Deidara then ran down the hallway and into his room and shut the door and slumped down against it and said,

"Leave it to Umi to have her daughters to deliver a box of condoms wrapped in Valentines Day wrapping paper. What the hell was she thinking, un." As he tossed the box onto his bed and then got up and left his room

As he walked back down the hall heard someone….

"So will I except mini Deidara's running around in 9 months after Kagome gets better."

Deidara whipped around to see Umi standing a few feet away. Deidara just glared at Umi.

"Oh come now Deidara you both love each other it's only natural. I know she was raped by the mini Uchiha but still I think once she is better you two should start a family. I mean look at me and Pein. I was only here a month before we were already going at it."

Deidara just blushed at this and said,

"Its Kagome's decision not mine, un."

He then walked away. Umi just smiled at her work and walked in the opposite direction intending to loop around and end up meeting or beating Deidara back to the recovery room.

Sure enough Umi found her self back at the recovery room before Deidara. She didn't know what he was doing because she was sure he would have run back to check on Kagome. Umi opened the door to see Kagome sitting up in bed.

"Kagome….."

Kagome turned to face Umi. Umi saw that she had been crying in her sleep.

"Oh hello Umi."

"Kagome I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what Sasuke did to you."

"It's not your fault Umi. Its mine for being so weak. My body I don't know what's wrong with it. I fee like my soul is being ripped in two like a part of me is disappearing."

"Is it because of the well to your world being destroyed?"

"I don't know I just feel like I'm being engulfed in darkness…..I feel dirty….I feel unworthy of being with Dei-kun."

"Kagome I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You are a lot like me because before I came to the Akatsuki 8 years ago I was raped. My heart was broken I felt so dirty and unworthy I was engulfed in the darkness of being weak. Do you know what I did after I was raped?"

"What?"

"I killed the man who raped me. I tore him from limb from limb and that still wouldn't the make the pain go away. I wandered for several months killing at random to sooth the pain and then I was recruited by the Akatsuki. I was colder than Itachi back then but since Sakura arrived he's melted a bit. Back then I was so cold that my glare could even make Itachi cringe. I trusted none of them. Not even Pein. It took me a whole month to trust Pein and by that time we were in love and nine months later Akiko and Akemi were born and then we were married. Kagome I don't want you to fall into the same void like I did. Deidara loves you and I want you to stay with him. Besides I want to see little blonds running around everywhere and if you need tips just read this."

Umi pulled out of her cloak a little orange book that said Icha Icha Paradise on the top. Kagome sweat dropped as she took the book. She flipped it over and nearly dropped it when she read what is was about. She looked up at Umi, who just smiled and walked out of the room and said,

"Have a fun time with Deidara."

Kagome blushed at what Umi had said and at what she was implying. She then looked back down at the book.

"Who would read this trash." She said to her self and then threw the book across the room.

A/n stopping there and as for who would read that trash as Kagome so plainly put it Kakashi-kun reads that trash. So how was this chapter did everyone enjoy Umi playing matchmaker….I couldn't help but laugh when I wrote those parts.

_Chapter 8 Muerte o Vida (I'll leave you all to figure out what Muerte o Vida means.) _

_Preview _

_Sasuke was slightly unharmed except for the fact that his __**pride as a man**__ was blown to smithereens. _

If you are a Sasuke lover do not read the next chapter and if you flame this story because of Sakura you will be blocked I'm not kidding. And if Itachi dies in the manga in chapter 368 or 369 then Sasuke lovers really beware because I'll be on a rampage.

And since I believe a majority of my readers are in high school and or college (I'm in high school) I'll be updating on weekends now.

Warning Sasuke lovers brace your selves for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Muerto O Vida

A/n In Spanish, muerte o Vida means death or life. So who is going to get killed……I think that should be obvious.

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming….lots of reviews motivate me to write a lot. So keep them coming the more the better.

Chapter 8 Muerte o Vida

It had been an hour since Kagome had last seen Deidara and she was getting worried. She slowly and slightly painfully got up out of the bed and left the room holding onto the wall for support.

"Tobi thinks Kagome should be in bed."

Kagome turned around to see Tobi standing behind her.

"Tobi where is Dei-kun."

"Tobi is sorry. Tobi promised not to say."

"Tobi where is he." She asked earnestly

"Tobi can't say."

"DAMMIT FUCKING TELL ME WHERE HE IS!!!!" she screamed

Tobi cringed at this and lowered his head and said,

"Sempai left. Sempai left to go beat evil man to pulp."

"Evil Man?" questioned Kagome as her eyes went wide, "SASUKE!!!"

Kagome ignoring her pain ran all the way to Pein's office and burst straight through the door and yelled,

"PEIN!!!!!!!!!"

Pein looked up slightly startled and asked,

"Hai, what is it Kagome?"

"Where is Deidara." She growled

"He left to…"

"TO WHAT!!!!"

"To go kill Sasuke."

Kagome froze when Pein said Sasuke's name. She knew it. He was going to kill him….Kagome then ran out of the room. She had to stop him….she couldn't let him die while killing Sasuke. She had to find Deidara and quick.

---Sasuke----

Sasuke had nearly ripped Orochimaru's fucking head off when he had returned to find Kagome missing. As he had stepped outside to go find her he could see even though it was miles away a huge explosion. He grinned knowing Orochimaru's snake must have been part of the explosion and began to make his way towards it. Now he was standing in a clearing face to face with the blond Akatsuki Deidara.

---Deidara---

It had only taken him an hour to come face to face with the teme Sasuke. He looked so smug.

"So Deidara how is little Kagome doing. Did she tell you what I did? You should have seen how her body reacted. I could tell she liked it."

Saying that Sasuke had set off a time bomb that had long been ticking. Deidara roared in anger and charged at Sasuke who just dodged all the kicks and punches.

"You sick bastard I will kill you for what you did to her!!!" he screamed as he kicked Sasuke in the groin and threw a bomb. Deidara jumped back and let the bomb exploded. Sasuke was slightly unharmed except for the fact that **his pride as a man** was blown to smithereens.

(MUWAHHAHAAHA now Sasuke can't do anything…..I just had to write that part I couldn't help it….I think I'll end this note before I write something else that the Sasuke fans will kill me for.)

"Now you can't harm Kagome anymore since you lost your dick, un." Said Deidara

Sasuke just glared at Deidara with his Sharingan and then charged at him but Deidara flew up into the air on a giant clay bird.

----Kagome----

She had to find them soon otherwise she might loose her Dei-kun. Running around searching was getting her no where. She had to use her power she didn't care if Saiyaku found. Saiyaku was the least of her worries. Using all the strength with in her Kagome transformed into her white winged angel form and flew up into the sky just in time to see a huge explosion.

"Dei-kun." She whispered under her breath as she flew faster

Suddenly a huge gust of wind hit her and caused her to go spiraling towards the ground but she soon regained control. These wings still took some getting use to. As she flew Kagome ignored the pain that was consuming her body. She had to otherwise she was breakdown right then and there. She saw another explosion and moved faster.

---Deidara---

Deidara was faring well against Sasuke. Deidara watched from above as Sasuke dodged another bomb and then disappeared. Deidara then soon found himself face to face with Sasuke's curse mark form.

"Shit!" he yelled as Sasuke somehow smashed the giant clay bird causing it to explode and also causing Deidara to plummet to the ground.

"_Dammit is this how it's going to end before I can get my revenge!"_ he thought closing his eyes

"DEI-KUN!!!!!!"

Deidara snapped his eyes opened and turned his head to see a white angel wings. He soon found himself hovering in the air as Kagome held onto one of his hands trying to pull him up.

"K-Kagome…."

"Never leave without telling me! You could have been…."

Before she could finish her wings gave out and the both fell towards the ground. Deidara grabbed Kagome and used his body somewhat as shield so she wouldn't get hurt. They both hit the ground hard and when Deidara pulled himself up he found Kagome unconscious.

(Familiar scene no anyone remember in the first season of Inuyasha during a fight with Sesshomaru where the same thing…I think it was like episode 15 I lost the box for the 1st season box set so I can't remember.)

"Heh so the big bad Clay Master was saved by a pathetic girl who can't even hold her own against me."

Deidara looked up to see Sasuke advancing closer no longer in his curse mark form. He pulled Kagome's unconscious form close to him and stood up and walked to the edge of the clearing and laid her down. Deidara then turned back around and said,

"I won't let you hurt Kagome again its me you're fighting against not her."

"Ah but we are both fighting for her…I maybe be without my pride but I can always get a new body I'll just ask Orochimaru to do the body transfer jutsu on me."

Deidara and Sasuke charged at each other and were soon locked in hand to hand combat. The two fought like no tomorrow for by the end on of them was going to be dead. Deidara managed to throw a few more bombs at Sasuke and detonate them. The battle went on for another hour. Within that hour Kagome had woken to the bright flash of a bomb going off and a dust cloud that filled the whole clearing.

"Dei-kun?" she whispered as she stood up

Kagome walked closer to the cloud of dust which had begun to disappear. She soon saw two figures both standing.

"Dei-kun…."

When the dust cleared Kagome gasped at the sight of Deidara falling to the ground after Sasuke having punched him in the abdomen.

"DEI-KUN!!!" she screamed as she ran to his side

She put her head to his chest….he was barely breathing…he was barely alive. He had cuts and bruises all over. She turned to Sasuke and saw he wasn't any better but he wasn't the one laying almost dead on the ground.

"Well not that he's done for I can get back to you."

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND DEI-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kagome

A black wind began to swirl around her as she stood up. Her eyes were closed but when she opened them they glowed red with pure anger and hatred. As the black wind swirled around her it began to change her…..she may have been the Angel of Light but she felt more like the Angel of Darkness than anything else. The black wind began to change her. Her wings became black as night her hair turned midnight, and her dress became the darkest shade blue imaginable. Kagome was filled with pure hatred for the man standing before her…no he wasn't a man he was a monster. The monster who raped her, the monster that beat her beloved to a pulp. She was going to kill…she was going to kill him at all costs even if it meant sacrificing her own life.

Sasuke just smirked at Kagome's new found anger but was also wary of it. He jumped back a few feet and barely avoided a huge gust of black wind that Kagome sent at him like daggers. For three hours it was one attack after another as Kagome and Sasuke attacked each other while Deidara laid unconscious barely hanging onto life. As Kagome landed on the ground on her barely stable feet she summoned up what power she had left. She was going to end this even if it meant she would die. Sasuke watched in utter horror as Kagome created a huge ball of back light in her hands and with all the power she could muster sent it towards him.

Sasuke couldn't move…his feet just wouldn't move. It was as if he was stuck to the ground under his feet. He watched as the light got closer and closer and then engulfed his entire body and half of the trees behind him. The huge ball of light then exploded.

---Akatsuki----

"ITACHI!!!!"

Itachi appeared in the door way of the med-room to see a very angry Sakura stomp over to him.

"Where are they Itachi!?"

"Who do you mean Sakura?"

"Deidara and Kagome .Where the fuck are they!"

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That was Sakura's answer when the entire base shook from the explosion. She knew what it was and she had to get to the source fast. She grabbed her medical bag and Itachi's hand and ran out of the base. She could see a huge cloud of dust in the distance.

----Kagome----

She had done it. She had killed Sasuke. There was nothing left of him. His entire body had vaporized in the blast. She smiled weakly as she turned to face Deidara's still unconscious body. She slowly walked over to it. As she did the wings on her back began to disappear feather by feather. Her clothes slowly began to change back. Her eyes stopped glowing red, and her hair began to go back to normal. When she reached Deidara's body she collapsed onto to him her head resting on his chest. She could barely feel a pulse but it didn't matter anymore for she was probably going to die. Kagome then blacked out but as she did she swore she heard someone scream,

"KAGOME!!!!"

A/n so what's going to happen to Deidara and Kagome now. Well Sasuke is gone….one evil down Orochimaru and Saiyaku and who ever else shows up to go. Next chapter you get to find out why Sakura joined the Akatsuki. So please review and the more reviews I get the quicker I'll get off my lazy but and finish typing the next chapter.

Story updates

Reason She killed them: Tomorrow

Kagome and the Leafe Knights: Tomorrow possibly no promises

Kagome: Dragon Ninja: Tomorrow

Silence of the Broken One: Tomorrow

Love of the Yondaime: tomorrow I have to start chapter 4

Lost Daughter of the Yondaime: Tomorrow

_Quote Preview Chapter 9: Memory of the Past _

"_W-Where's Kagome?"_

"_I'm sorry Deidara…."_

"_Sakura-chan they brainwashed you. You are coming back with us."_

"_Dammit go hell all of you I'm not going back to Konoha. NEVER EVER!!!!!!!!!"_

"_Heh I thought so. You all still won't admit to the mistake that you're the reason why I left Konoha in the first place. I was fed up with all of you. You didn't even care about me after what happened that night! You all left me for dead outside the village gates. Even you Ino! Even you didn't help me that night! None of you did! So do me a favor and fuck off. You're all worried that I'll tell the whole world how cowardly and rotten the Leaf Village is. Tell me does Tsunade know what you did to me?"_


End file.
